Divine General
Divine General was a title, granted to Berserkers, who attained great completion of previous cultivation realm, by deity statues of Berserkers. They are also rewarded with Divine General Armor and additional treasures.Ch. 194 About Divine Generals are all revered Berserkers, and it’s something a lot of people dream of attaining. Even in the Freezing Sky Clan, the desire to become Divine General was second only to becoming the God of Berserkers. There was a belief, that once you become a Divine General, it was impossible to become the God of Berserkers. They could only become the subordinates for the future God of Berserkers. There weren’t many Divine Generals within the Freezing Sky Clan. They were sent out to gain experience in killing so that they could be a force for the future God of Berserkers.Ch. 234 Divine General of Awakening Title of Divine General of Awakening is an acknowledgement bestowed upon the Awakened Berserkers who truly obtained the quintessence of the Berserker Tribe. Divine Generals receive an armor of the deity statue of Awakening from Great Yu. Armor As a Divine General, one obtained illusory armor from the deity statue. Physical armor could be received in the Great Yu. Treasures After becoming a Divine General of Awakening, Su Ming received the South Asunder Sword. The treasure was to be retrieved in the Great Yu. Divine General of Bone Sacrifice Divine Generals in the Bone Sacrifice Realm were different from the Divine Generals in the Awakening Realm. They had divisions of class between them, and the True Divinity had the highest class of them all. The will of the True Divinities had disappeared along with the First God of Berserkers, and their will now only exists in an indistinct haze. There are four classes of True Divinities. The head is Wind, and what comes next is Rain, then Lightning, and finally Fog. Scions of Rain, Lightning, and Fog have appeared throughout the ages. The Wind Berserker was last to appeared, as Su Ming. When the first scion of a True Divinity appears, the deity statues of Bone Sacrifice and of Berserker Soul appear together.Ch. 355 Armor Everyone granted a title received only an illusory armor. The physical armor was to retrieve in the Great Yu. The Armors of Divine Generals of Bone Sacrifice were superior to the Armors of Divine Generals of the Awakening.Ch. 217 Su Ming's black Divine General Armor of the Awakening fused with the blue light from the deity statue. The black smoke and blue light blended with each other. Gradually, that black shade disappeared, and a dark blue armor appeared on Su Ming’s body. That armor looked incredibly mighty, covering Su Ming from head to toe.Ch. 357 Bai Chang Zai had white armor. Treasures When one became a True Divinity, beside the illusionary armor of Bone Sacrifice, they received legacies and Arts. Wind Berserker got: Provenance of Wind, Wind Separation Slash Art.Ch. 356 Lightning Berserker got: Origin of Lightning, Nine Thunderous Destruction Art.Ch. 360 Su Ming was awarded the Southern Barren Square Caldron. It was to be obtained in the Great Yu. One also got Crystal of Inheritance (Wind Crystal, Lightning Crystal). If there was already a scion of one of True Divinities, Crystal of Inheritance was divided between scions. Reference List Category:Berserkers